Talk:Hiding in Frost Technique
Well.. I guess i shall be the one to... break the ice... since i know someone might just ask this eventually.. Isnt't this more like Ice Release/Style. okay, 3/4 of the shinobi that resemble the 4 from the movie, said to have in the movie ended up having kekkei genkai in the canon (Gari, Pakura, and Toroi) . while i know anime just loves to add their own stuff blah blah... i guess it would be logical to the anime pplz to make chikichi have a kekkei genkai as well. Chukichi -> Ice Gari -> Explosion Pakura -> scortch Toroi -> Magnet I see more reason to call this Ice release than Water release, honestly. Kevin krash (talk) 03:16, September 21, 2012 (UTC) He didn't say nor water release nor ice release he just said hiding in frost technique thats all and besides its just an anime technique it doesn't matter and it actually seems more logical to just say its water release. Besides what are you suggesting, he is from the yuki clan? anyways this conversation have been all done here .--Charmanking2198 (talk) 10:24, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Why is Suiton? This jutsu creates Ice. Jakou (talk) 12:35, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :Water Release constitutes water in all its forms.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:37, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Not quite in Naruto. All canon techniques confirmed to be Water Release use water in its liquid form. Even the mist in Hiding in Mist Technique is technically liquid, just in suspension in the air. I understand the appeal and logic in listing Chūkichi as an Ice Release user, and listing this technique as an Ice Release, I really do. It would tie him and the other three kekkei genkai shinobi in a lovely bow, but the least speculative thing to do is list it merely as Water Release. Omnibender - Talk - 19:44, September 21, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: * Wasn't only Zabuza stated to be a non-KKG user? * Haku Yuki = from Kiri, check... Chukichi from Kiri, check... * In order to freeze water, wind is required. * His movie counter-part was a KKG user --Elveonora (talk) 21:32, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Chūkichi wasn't in the group that moved out to find the Third Division, he was sent to fight the Surprise Attack Division from the start. Omnibender - Talk - 23:03, September 21, 2012 (UTC) One way or another, it can't be a Water Release. It's only possible to increase/decrease solidity and shape of the water, not to freeze it. Also here are 2 more other important things to note: * he didn't expel any water from his mouth * there was no outside water source The only one capable of that was Tobirama, this guy created ice from nothing--Elveonora (talk) 23:44, September 21, 2012 (UTC) You're looking too much into it. I would have appreciated if they had outright added an Ice Release prefix, so there would be no argument about it, but because they haven't, we have to keep speculation to a minimum. And there is water in the atmosphere. Humidity in the air. I'm going to check something that might give this a different spin. Omnibender - Talk - 23:57, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Talkpages are for analyzing, unless I'm mistaken, only Tobirama could create water out of atmosphere. Dunno what ur going to check, but let us know then "_" I just don't see this as a Water Release at all--Elveonora (talk) 00:05, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Talk pages are for discussing how to best present the information available. Well, looking up the kanji for this technique in quotes only a few results, and all the other places I see it listed, it's listed as a Water Release. Looking it up with the kanji for Ice Release gives no results. Even the Japanese Wikipedia is listing it as a Water Release. Omnibender - Talk - 00:07, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Both kanji in Chukichi's name are a pun on "Hira 雪" = snow--Elveonora (talk) 00:16, September 22, 2012 (UTC) No. The first kanji in his name is the same used in chūnin, which means middle, center, inside. The other one means good luck or congratulations. I see nothing about snow in his name. Omnibender - Talk - 00:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Umm... this wouldn't be the first time the anime had a water release technique use ice/snow. I mean, remember Kajika (from that OVA) used a water Release technique (literally called a water release) that made ice, and the OVA's are like the same people who do the anime right? And then there's Renga (from that other anime only arc) who said he used moisture in the air to create those translucent sheets of ice (disks and stuff) but he made no mention of ice release. And lastly there's that incepid first movie where those snow ninja used ice release, that was'nt even the real kekkei genkai. I mean we don't list Shikamaru as using shadow release (if there is such a thing). This is the anime were talking about, they screw up all kinds of canon material. And you can't just say that just because he is a kirigakure ninja he must be of the Yūki clan. (talk) 00:21, September 22, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan :TheUltimate3 is hestitant to declare this an Ice Release, so logic would lean more towards Water. In fact, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Release if memory serves me correctly was the recreation of lava by combining two different techniques to create lava. So I assume, Hiding in Frost Technique is the same as Hiding in Mist, except dropping the temperature to snow.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 00:25, September 22, 2012 (UTC) @unnamed contributor, those cases were different. @TU3, the only known way to freeze water in the series is through a KKG by using water and wind simultaneously. He didn't use any water source from his surrounding, neither spit out any water... even if he did, the technique you brought up (I assume you meant this: Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet works by casting 2 techniques in succession. Chukiki performed a handseal and both effects of creating and freezing happened from nowhere--Elveonora (talk) 00:41, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :Again, I said I assume. Though, I don't believe a water source is needed for Hiding in Mist Technique, so I would assume this technique would follow the same properties.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 01:06, September 22, 2012 (UTC) : This may be just me, but it doesn't make any logical sense for them to create another Water Release that does pretty much the exact same thing as the Hidden Mist Technique and just call it something else. Not saying I'm jumping on the bandwagon with those that want to make it Ice Release, its just something I noticed. I think, if they wanted it to be water, they'd have just made him use the Hidden Mist Technique. They've done it numerous times before. Why start making new techniques that do the same thing now? ~ Ten Tailed Fox 01:11, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::The why is simple: To make Chūkichi important enough to resurrect. As of now, we know he was a ninja of notable fame. Why that is so is completely unknown.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 01:44, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Fox. It's clearly Ice Release, those who say opposite are in denial--Elveonora (talk) 02:59, September 22, 2012 (UTC) What, just because We don't want to make the rash decision to list him as a user of a kekkei genkai that i'd bet an arm and a leg he doesn't have. The anime only (which only appears in the anime by the way, with absolutley no hint of it in the anime) which has shown characters using ice and snow in Their jutsu, which in two cases were stated to be water release, why would they make it different here. Do you think it has to be different here? Is it because he's from kirigakure? Is it cause he came (or at least his appearance) from that movie? (talk) 04:19, September 22, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Well, I could give less **** about him or his powers, the technique just in any way didn't seem like water release to me, and looked exactly like an ice release imo. Unless someone can provide manga/databook references for Water Release being able to create snow from no source--Elveonora (talk) 19:39, September 22, 2012 (UTC) There is no manga precedent for Water Release creating ice. This is only an anime technique, and as far as anime goes, we have seen Water Release creating ice. Omnibender - Talk - 19:51, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Not really keen on listing this as Ice Release either. As far as I'm concerned we've done our bit- it has an article. Time to look the other way...--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:19, September 23, 2012 (UTC) i don't get it i mean why are you all arguing over this this entire conversation is usless because it's all built up on speculations, how do you know if it's ice release? how do you know if chukichi is from the you yuki clan? i will tell you the answer, YOU DON'T!!! if you want my opinion then i would suggest that this technique should only be listed as ninjutsu no more without any nature transformation, since we don't have any relaiable source to count on, i mean that's just my opinion.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 10:51, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Oi oi calm down. Nobody else has argued to list it as ice release in about a week, so consider the discussion dead. It stays as it is now, without being listed as ice release. (talk) 11:04, September 28, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan